Soon
by nyteangelofdarkness
Summary: A quick romance between our favourite cricket and a certain someone just is size.


**Hello everyone! I had this pop into my head and had to write it out. I know it's very short and kinda rushed and slight OC but hey it's a quick one-shot, plus if they can fit so many couples falling in love in just over an hour then I think it's ok to have them fall in love in approx. 5000 words. So enjoy everyone!**

* * *

The Rabbit Hole was quiet for a Friday night. Still busier than Archie was comfortable of course but it was part of becoming 'part of the crowd' for once in his life. Along with Geppetto and his young again son, Archie found himself often joining in the weekly antics of David, Robin, Killian, and Neal, with occasional appearances from Victor and a few of the dwarves. The new group of friends (with some tensions between a few of them) had made it a weekly tradition of meeting on these nights in the Rabbit Hole to…well, do nothing really. After everything that the citizens in this town had been through, especially this small group of men, everyone deserved a day of relaxation and even Archie felt himself looking forward to this night where he too could relax some. Of course, he generally ended up watching over the men, driving them to their respective mates and returning home.

This routine was a far cry from just a few months before, fighting the Wicked Witch and her monkeys and many other evils but they had done it….they had all fought through it and good had once again triumphed over evil.

And now…now they relaxed, now they could live simple lives and have their families and each other. Archie sighed and swirled the glass of soda he had and scanned the bar. The others –tonight just being the core group- all sat and drank and spoke of their weeks. Tales that he mostly just sat and listened to, listening to them complain about their wives or 'girl friends' or 'lasses', their jobs or lack thereof and a strange mix of enjoying no fighting yet wanting some action. Of course, he had nothing to add here. He didn't really miss the fighting, didn't miss the wounds and killing, didn't miss not knowing if you were going to see the sun rise one last time. He had a job and he loved it. He loved helping the people of Storybrooke and he never had a bad day at work. And…well…he didn't really have a significant other to complain about.

"Everything okay, Doctor?"

Archie looked across the table to Robin who had apparently noticed his daydreamed stare. He shook his head and smiled at the former outlaw.

"Yes, yes, everything is fine. Just a bit tired."

"Ah, yes. Of course." Robin responded and took a drink.

"Must be a slow night if they're dragging out new entertainment," Neal muttered.

Archie turned and look behind him. The stage had been empty for most of the night, the usual band apparently had fallen through and with only so many people here who could actually sing that left them with no entertainment on the generally busy night. Neal was right, some of the sound crew seemed to setting up for something, gathering up mikes and cords.

Then _she _stepped on the stage.

She looked as beautiful this time as the first and only other time he had seen her. Strawberry blonde hair pulled back to frame her soft face. Bright green eyes stared out to the crowd, just as nervous and wide as before. She dress had been changed out for a simple skirt and a pretty blue top. And taller…much, much taller than before but it was her to be sure.

"You know her, mate?" Killian nudged Archie's arm, noticing the man's stare.

"Oh, um. Yes, I guess. I mean…I met her once before, back in the other place. But it was a while ago….quite a while ago."

"Oh, do tell," Robin leaned forward and smiled.

"There is nothing to tell," he insisted. "I saw her sing once before, that's it."

"Did you ever get her name?" David asked.

Archie took a sip of his drink and turned his back to her once again. "Thumbelina."

:::

He shouldn't be in this place. He really shouldn't. Jiminy looked about the Beetle's club room, Beetle Ballroom. The place made his skin crawl as much as the bugs inside of it. But he had to be here, he had to find out information, information which would help Snow and the Prince. And he was the only one who could find it. These Beetles, these bugs knew things, heard things and travelled everywhere, in every crack and crevasse of every palace and hovel. Nothing, not even magic stopped them from crawling everywhere. With no loyalty to any human they held secrets that hadn't been passed on to others yet…namely the Queen. One bug in particular, held all the secrets, held all the cards in this underground world, Berkeley Beetle.

"Can I help you, sugar?"

Jiminy looked over to the bar at the sultry ladybug who looked him up and down.

"No, no thank you. Well, you might be able to for something else."

The Ladybug gave the equivalent of a brow raise but didn't deny his request.

"I'm looking for a bug by the name of Berkeley Beetle. I heard this is the place to find him?"

She shrugged. "You found the place, sugar. But you'll have to wait. He's going on stage soon. Wait till the end of the night and he might just see you then."

"I thank you, Lady."

"Whatever, Cricket. Take a seat where you can find it." She turned and spoke with a grasshopper that waved for her attention.

Jiminy twitched his wings in a huff. Now he remembered why he avoided others of the insect variety. Just as rude as humans. The ballroom was packed, nearly every table and seat was taken. Up in the corner though, he spotted a single seat. Jiminy flew up to the empty balcony seat and settled in for a long night.

A few hours had passed, the acts had come and gone but the music struck up once again and he was relieved to see the beetle he had been looking for appear on stage. At least this waiting hadn't been for not.

Then something he had never seen appeared on the stage. It was a woman, dressed up as a butterfly but no doubt a human woman. How she gotten here and become that small he had no idea but she was beautiful. The music enthralled him and when she sang, oh there was nothing better.

But all around, he heard the negative comments about her. Ugly was the most used word. The act finished, a few songs performed and Jiminy found himself clapping along with the rest of them. As they exited the stage Jiminy flew down and met with a large Horned Beetle standing at the entrance of the backstage

"Leave, little bug," he growled.

"But I have to speak with Berkeley. Orders of Princess Snow and Prince James."

The beetle scoffed. "We have no ties to that world, you know that cricket. Those names of humans mean nothing."

Jiminy twitched his wings again. "This can mean the end of our world, if their world falls then so can ours."

"Magic doesn't affect us. They can whip all the magic balls at each other as they want, have as many battles and kill as many humans as they can. All it means is more food and more space for us."

"Now, now, friend. Let's not be so harsh."

Jiminy looked back behind the large Horned Beetle and spotted the bug he was looking for.

"Berkeley Beetle?"

The tall beetle brushed his guard aside and cross his arm sets. "The one and only."

"I need to speak with you-."

"Yes, yes I heard. Your Princess and Prince need my help. The kingdom needs help from a bug, now that's something I've never heard of."

"Yes well…times are changing."

Berkeley frowned. "Yes I know. Come, come in and let us talk."

The beetle led Jiminy through the long and winding tunnels of his underground world. The others stared him down as they walked past. They knew, somehow they always knew he was a human.

It only got worse from there...Berkeley denied him, claiming he'll give up information to the first person who gave him his own empire. First come, first serve.

Jiminy sighed and exited the beetle's office. Well I guess that was the end of that lead…

And he tumbled forward as he hit something solid.

"Oh, I'm sorry," a soft voice giggled. "I can be a bit clumsy at times." A tiny human hand was placed before him and as Jiminy looked up he saw her. Those large bright green eyes, her face removed of the silly makeup to show the soft features, so fine and delicate in a world of hard and harsh features. Her smile was wide and honest. She was simply beautiful.

"Oh," he finally stammered out. "It's all my fault, I wasn't watching where I was walking…er…hopping?"

She giggled once more but grabbed for his arm and helped him get it legs under himself once again. Her hands deftly swept off his jacket and then handed him his umbrella, which had fallen to the ground.

"Here, all better."

"Thank you, Miss."

She held out her hand, her wide smile returning. "I'm Thumbelina."

"Jiminy, Jiminy Cricket."

"Well Mr. Cricket I hope you have a wonderful night." She bowed quickly and made her way back down the tunnel.

"Wait!" he called after her. He didn't know why…even years later he always asked why he had called for her.

But she had spun around, turning back when he called for her. She didn't move so he hopped closer to her and took her hand.

"I heard what they were saying to you out there and I just wanted to let you know that you're beautiful. I mean, you're pretty but you are beautiful inside too and don't let any of them make you think otherwise."

She turned away for a moment then threw herself at him, grasping him in a tight hug and tucking her head into his shoulder.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

He patted her back and let her cry. Let her vent. Let her tell him about her story. Finding someone her own size, finding some way to be free, to fly. Getting lost on the way to find her Prince of the Fae, the toads, the mice, the moles, the beetles, everything. Telling him she was working for the Beetles again until she earned the information on her Cornelius.

"You cannot give in," he told her after they had moved into her dressing room. She wiped her tears away and nodded. "You have to keep trying to find him. True Love," he paused. "True Love is always worth fighting for and well…in my experience they always find each other."

Thumbelina nodded and grasped his arm. "I cannot express my gratitude, Jiminy." She pulled him into another hug. "You have been my one and only friend on this journey. When I find Cornelius –and I will- I'll have to find you once again, friend, and invite you to our wedding." She jumped up from her place on her lounge. "I'll sing a song for you, Jiminy. When I find you again, I'll have a song just for you."

He nodded. "I would be honoured."

:::

Thumbelina. Archie sighed and strode down the street. He had finished dropping the others off once again and decided to take advantage of the crisp early fall night and walked back to his apartment. The clean, clear night he had hoped would aid in clearing his mind of the woman he had seen just an hour earlier. It hadn't so far. It had only lead to more questions. How was she here? When did she come? Did she ever find her Prince? Had they found each other in the few years since the curse had broken? Did she remember _him_?

The last question made him shake his head. Why should she remember him? They had only spoken for a few moments, barely traded names.

A soft melodic voice made him stop on the street corner. It couldn't be.

_I know there is someone, somewhere, someone who's sure to find me soon._

Archie again shook his head, adjusted the umbrella on his arm and continued to walk to his apartment, only a block away. With each step he walked away from the soft voice that carried through the still night. Each step took him away from answering his questions.

Darn it!

His steps stopped and soon Archie found himself climbing up the fire escape and onto the roof of the Rabbit Hole.

There he found her.

"_Soon it won't be just pretend. Soon a happy ending. Love, can you hear me? If you're near me, sing your song. Sure and strong and…soon."_

She twirled about the rooftop as she sang, just a beautiful as that night he had seen her so many years before. A light smile was on her lips as she danced alone on the rooftop. She stopped and looked out to the nearly full moon. Archie stopped and right then and there wanted to just disappear, or at least go back to being a certain size, to be unseen.

Before he could leave back down the escape she saw him. Her gasp came quickly and rather than attack (as most of the women from this town would have) she scurried away behind the brick entrance.

"Sorry! I'm sorry," he called out. "I heard your singing and it was just so beautiful and just…well it's stupid."

She didn't answer but peaked her head out from around the wall. "Hello?"

Archie smiled and waved nervously. "Hello."

Thumbelina stepped out and walked towards him, wrapping her arms around herself. When she got closer, she stopped. Archie winced and stepped back.

"I'm sorry. I'll just get going."

"No," she called. "Wait."

He stopped. She stepped closer till she stood right before him.

"I know you."

Archie shook his head. "No I'm pretty sure you don't."

Her nose scrunched up and she shook her head, taking him in. "No. I know that I know you from somewhere. Long ago," she mused. "What is your name?"

The words caught in his throat. He could say his real name, sure that she would remember him then but then again…she would remember him. She would take him into her life and introduce him to her True Love, something Archie was sure he couldn't handle.

"Archie, I'm called Archie."

Disappointment. That was what crossed her face. "Oh, I guess you're not who I thought you were." She giggled for a second. "I guess you're a bit too tall to be him."

"Sorry."

She shrugged. "It's okay, I'm used to being led astray. I had been led here to find someone but I haven't been able to yet. But I will."

"Oh?"

A nod. "Yes. I've been searching for quite a while for someone who loves me. I had heard he live in this realm."

"Well then," Archie choked up. "I guess you'll have to keep looking."

Her smiled returned once again. "Yes, I will."

"Well then. Good luck trying to find him."

"Thank you, Archie." She held out her hand, the same way as before.

He took it again. "Thank you, Thumbelina."

They parted ways. Archie back to Pongo who woke up as he entered the apartment and Thumbelina back to the storage closet of the Rabbit Hole which she was renting.

As she laid near sleep she realised something. She had never told him her name.

:::

Thumbelina walked around the streets the next morning. Looking for something, she knew but for what? She was always looking, wasn't she? First for others like herself, then Cornelius, then home, then for _him_…the one and only being who had saw who she was. After speaking with him, even just that once she knew he was different. He was the only bug in all her years of dealing with their kind to ever say a kind word. He was different and she had to find him once again. After finding out who she truly was looking for, it was then she began looking for a way to find him. It had lead her here. Lead her to this strange, strange land. She had snuck here in the bag of one of the men, once here…well, something very strange happened. She grew. Here in this land with no magic she was normal. It was strange to be sure, took her a few days to figure things out, remembering how to speak to humans again after years of spending her days with the bugs, the only ones her size. It took a while but she found somewhere which would employ her with her talents and would trade for a place to stay.

And there, at the place called the Rabbit Hole was where she swore she saw him, her best friend, Jiminy. But she was wrong. When he had come to hear her sing she had hoped it was him, hoped that her song had reached him after all these years and that he had come for her. But no, it was only another heart breaking dead end. Just like the rest of them. It was Cornelius all over again.

"Can I help you?"

Thumbelina tripped on her feet in shock at the voice, breaking her thoughts and nearly breaking a bone as she fell to the grey stone street. Bright blue eyes looked at her with concern and shock from above.

"Oh I am so sorry!" The woman standing over her quickly helped her up and brushed her off, muttering apologies as she did.

"I am fine. No foul."

"Well I'm still sorry. I can be quite clumsy sometimes."

Thumbelina laughed. "So can I, trust me."

The woman laughed and brushed back her brown hair. "I'm Belle."

"Thumbelina."

"Well, Thumbelina is there anything I can help you with?"

"Oh, sorry?"

Belle gestured to the building that Thumbelina had been looking in. "This is the Library. I run it, I was wondering if you needed help."

"Oh. You have books in there right?"

Belle nodded. "Many, many books."

"Well I was hoping you would have a book to help me find someone."

Belle smiled wide. "I can try my best." She grabbed for Thumbelina and led her inside. "Now, who where you looking for?"

:::

Marco knew something was wrong with his friend. He leaned back in his chair at Granny's and watched his son pick and play with his food while reading his book. Archie was late for their usual Sunday morning breakfast. Something he had never missed before (curses, queens and witches aside) and it made Marco wonder what could have gotten into his friend.

The bells chimed and Marco looked up but once again settled when the sheriff, her son and the captain stepped inside. He nodded his greeting to the trio then watched them take their usual booth.

"Where is Archie, Papa?"

The man looked at his son and shrugged. "Not sure, my boy. It seems as though our friend must have slept in."

"Rightfully so."

Marco looked behind him at the Captain who had spoken. He leaned back against the booth and smiled.

"Your dear friend was with us last night. Dropped all of us off but snuck out later."

"And you know this how?" Emma asked, looking over at her intended with a brow raised.

He shrugged and avoided her gaze. "Robin and I were curious about the lass he had seemed to know at the bar last night. We followed him home but noticed when he took a detour to a certain rooftop."

Now that seemed quite unusual. In all their years together Marco never had seen him look twice a woman, always so focused on the job he had been given all those years ago. Even Marco had to admit at times Archie tried so hard to help Marco as a young boy back in the Forest that he let his own happiness fade into the background, something Marco had always felt guilty about. This man had given up his life to help him.

"A woman? You're sure?" Emma asked.

Killian nodded. "Aye. Heard her singing something up on the roof and saw him shimmy up the ladder faster than I ever thought he was capable of."

Granny walked by and filled up Marco's mug and tapped his shoulder. "Looks like your friend's finally here."

The doorbell chimed and Archie fumbled his way inside, his nervous clumsy habit in full force as he nearly tripped over his own feet and his umbrella. He was more disheveled than normal and his eyes darted about the room as if they were looking for someone.

"Good morning Archie," he called out.

"Good morning," Archie replied. "Good morning, Pinocchio."

The boy mumbled a 'good morning' with a mouth full of waffles but didn't look up from the comic book he was reading.

"Have a late night?"

Archie motioned to Granny for a coffee before shaking his head at Marco.

"No. Nothing too late. Just went out with David and the others. Did the two of you enjoy your evening?"

"Of course but not as much fun as Captain Jones was telling me you had."

A red tinge crept across his face. "Oh, is that what he said." He picked up his now filled coffee cup and took a long drink.

"Mayhap. And something about a young lady?"

Archie had to stop himself from spitting up his coffee but wasn't able to contain the dirty look aimed at the pirate captain who sat in his own booth with his hand and hook held up in defence, obviously over hearing the conversation.

"Someone I had met years ago. Just once."

"And her name?"

Archie placed his coffee mug down but fidgeted with the cup. "Thumbelina."

"And how did you meet said young woman?"

Archie leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. He was about to deflect his friend's comment but he knew better. After so many years together, he knew how stubborn Marco was. The old man would never let it go.

"I had met her back in the Forest, during the war with the Queen. I had hoped I would have been able to find some information for Snow and James…well David, so I had gone to visit some other bugs in the know and I saw her there, in the Beetle Ballroom. She told me she was going to find her True Love. A fairy named Cornelius apparently."

"That sod?"

Archie looked over Marco's shoulder to where the comment had come and spotted the outspoken blonde, Tinker Bell. Neal shook his head from his spot beside her at the bar, rubbing at his temples.

"You know him?" Emma asked. Archie frowned…apparently he was unable to have a private conversation in this diner.

"Leave it alone, Tink," Neal muttered.

The former fairy snorted and shoved at Neal's shoulder. "No, I ain't. That bloody bastard broke the heart of many a girl. Idiot…he'd lure young girls into the meadow, promise them True Love and the ability to have all their dreams come true but then would sit and watch as they found his field and would cry over him. Broke so many hearts that way. Even the other forest fairies thought he was an ass, and that's saying something."

"So he didn't truly love her?" Archie asked.

Tink shook her head. "Most likely not."

Marco laughed and clapped his hands together in thanks. "See Archie! Go and find her!"

"No, I'm sure she's fine without me."

The door chimes sounded again. Archie looked back and saw a wide eyed Belle standing in the doorway.

"Archie!" she called, relieved at seeing him apparently.

He threw up his hands. "Now what?"

She ran over and grabbed for his hand, dragging him up from his seat. "Come, come! She's waiting for you!"

"Wait," he stopped her and stood his ground. The other patrons of the diner were at full attention now, watching the scene with great interests. "Please tell me what's going on."

"No time to explain. Please come with me. Someone is waiting for you in your office."

"Wait, what? Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "Just go you daft man!"

"It's her isn't it?"

Belle's wide eyes were his answer. He pulled away from her and sat back down again, attempting to ignore the stares from the others.

"Archie?" Marco whispered. "Go see her now."

"No. She came here looking for her love. Cornelius was the only one that she loved. She tried so hard to find him-."

"And apparently she tried just as hard to find you," Marco cut in. His voice sounding his years for once. Archie sighed, he knew that tone.

"But…"

"But nothing, Archie. Go." He reached across the table and patted his friend's shoulder. "Archie you have been my guardian since I was a child. You have helped me grow up, learn to do the right thing. You've been there for all the good and the bad, been there for my boy too and never once have you done anything for yourself. Now, Archie…Jiminy, now is your chance to find some happiness of your own for once, not through others. You have a girl waiting for you who crossed realms just for the hope that you were here. Go and be happy."

With that Archie nodded, stood up and strode out the diner door and to his office.

:::

Thumbelina wondered about the room and waited. The woman-Belle- had led her here after she had explained who she was looking for, said that this man would be able to help her find Jiminy. So she had followed the woman here, to this office and waited. She sat on the leather couch and fiddled with her skirt. So close, she was so close to finding the one who she had felt a real connection with, even after all these years.

The door flew open and she tumbled off the couch in surprise.

Archie looked around the room and saw no one…either Belle had lied or she had left, knowing her mistake.

A short snort caught his attention. He came into the room further and then he saw her.

"Oh god are you okay?" he asked. She looked as though she had slipped off the couch and into a heap on the floor. And she was laughing. That soft, wonderful sound that he had remembered all his time.

"It's you," she whispered. Thumbelina looked him up and down. He was the man from last night, the one from the rooftop. She _knew_ him. "It is you." She spoke, rising up from the floor to stand before him. He was different, much, much different. He was a man here, no longer a cricket. But still, she cocked her head to take in his new appearance…it was still him. The same look to his face (not that many other humans could have actually read facial expressions of a bug), the same stance and the same appearance.

"It's me," he finally whispered.

"But, but you said your name was…"

"I know. And, and I was telling the truth. Here, in this world my name is Archie. Most of us took on our cursed names after it broke."

She remained silent. His breath hiked up when she placed a hand on his shoulder and traced it down his arm then rested on his chest, just at his heart. "You're human."

"Yes, well…I was technically human before too." He paused at her confusion. "Long story."

"Why change into a cricket?"

"Because…because they are free."

Thumbelina smiled up at him. "Are you still free?"

He nodded. "And you?"

"Free? I suppose. I mean, I am no longer working for Berkeley, or the Mole. I'm here in this world, alone but free…yes I guess you could say that."

"I mean…you don't have anyone then?"

A shake. "No."

"So you and Cornelius?"

"He lied to me. I tried so hard to find him and when I did, well…he wasn't what I thought he was. And I had lost my mother by then, lost my family and the farm, my friends. He broke my heart and took everything from me. But you know what? When I stood in that meadow and heard his laughs at my gullible nature I thought of one thing."

"And what would that be?"

Thumbelina bit at her lip then quickly rose to her tip-toes and pulled him into a kiss. Archie nearly pulled back in shock but she held him there. This, this was where she was meant to be. All too soon she pulled away but left her hands resting on his chest, feeling his heart beating under her fingertips.

"I met a very nice cricket years ago and he told me something that I held onto. He told me that True Love always finds each other. That it was worth fighting for, worth holding onto. And I have. It took me a long time, Jiminy…Archie but I found you."

"I heard you. I heard your song."

"I told you I would sing you to me. I said there would be a song just for you."

He didn't answer but instead reached down for her once again. She replied enthusiastically, meeting him with the same energy. Her tiny hands worked their way into his curly hair, pulled him close. He too, wrapped his arms around her and nearly lifted her up. Still so tiny she was. Here and now, he knew what Marco had meant. He knew that those years he had watched over the boy, watched over the man and now again watching over the pair, father and son, he had been giving up some of his own happiness. He had watched other couples over the years, even Marco and his wife with a slight twinge of something….feeling the need to have something like that for himself and now, now he knew he couldn't give it up. His friend was right, it was time for him now. His job was nearing its end and now it was time to guide someone else, but this time standing side by side with that person. Soon she pulled away again. Her smile wide and bright.

"Soon I'll be able to sing you that other song, hopefully."

"What song would that be?"

She looked up at him and saw the person that she had seen so many years before. Saw the kind and gentle person that was hidden by that hard inset shell. After the years of working for the beetles, working and waiting for the time to act, the time to go and find him she finally was able to. He was right. He had said True Love finds each other. She had heard of others finding love in one meeting and realised that they were right. Never could she stop herself from thinking of that one male that truly seemed to see her, seemed to help her. And now she knew this was where she was meant to be. She didn't need the promises that Cornelius had offered. She didn't need to fly, she didn't need to have magic or become a fairy. She just needed love. Love that came in the form of this wonderful man. He had heard her when no one else ever had.

"The song at my wedding. Hopefully."

His heartfelt kiss was her answer. She truly didn't need wings to fly.

* * *

**Well I hope this came out ok and that some of you enjoyed it. I found while rewatching the movie that she would be kinda cute to add in, just so innocent and looking for someone as sweet as Archie ;).okay, well I'm heading back to write Welcome to the Family/ Kiss it Better...only a bit more to write. So please read and review and thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed my other ouat one-shots/collection.**

**A/N: Soon is from Don Bluth's film Thumbelina**


End file.
